Rewrite of Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic
by Cat2000
Summary: (Rating just to be on the safe side) A rewrite of the game Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. Warning: Spoilers
1. Chapter One The Endar Spire

Rewrite of Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic

Chapter One – The Endar Spire  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the game Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, and I'm not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** A rewrite of the game Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. **Warning:** Spoilers!

**Author's Note:** At the moment, there isn't a lot different from the game... But that _will _change

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Callista was lying in her bunk aboard the Endar Spire, tossing and turning. As usual, her sleep was plagued by strange, dark nightmares. Images that somehow seemed more than mere dreams.

Suddenly, Callista became aware of someone shaking her. She jerked awake, and shot upright into a sitting position, banging her head. "Ow," she mumbled, staring at the man who had just woken her with slightly narrowed eyes. Who was he? For some reason, she had the feeling that she should know him.

"We've been ambushed by a Sith battle fleet!" the man exclaimed. "The Endar Spire is under attack! We don't have much time."

"Who are you?" Callista asked with a frown.

"I'm Trask Ulgo," the man replied. "But never mind that now! We have to find Bastila!"

"Who's Bastila?"

"The one in charge of the mission!" Trask answered.

"Ok, let's go!" Callista replied.

"I'll open the door," Trask said, and did so. Then, he and Callista stepped out.

At just that moment, a message came through on their personal communicators:

"This is Carth Onasi – the Sith are threatening to overrun our position! We can't hold out long against their firepower! All hands to the bridge!"

Immediately, Trask and Callista started moving again.

Going through the second door, Callista and Trask saw a few Republican Officers and Sith involved in a fight. The Republican Officers were killed almost immediately, so Callista and Trask had to fight the Sith. After defeating them, they moved further into the ship.

Eventually, Trask and Callista discovered two Jedi fighting – one a dark Jedi. The female light side Jedi struck down the male, but was then killed in an explosion.

"Damn, that was one of the Jedi accompanying Bastila!" Trask said. "We could have used her help!"

There wasn't time for any more talk, though, as Callista and Trask had to fight again.

Trask and Callista got to the bridge, but, after fighting some more Sith, realised that Bastila wasn't there, so agreed that they would have to get to the escape pods as Bastila was obviously no longer on the ship.

Leaving the bridge, they came across another dark Jedi.

"Another dark Jedi!" Trask exclaimed. "I'll hold him off while you get to the escape pods!" Before Callista could object, he was gone.

Now feeling more alone than ever, Callista continued, making her way to the starboard section of the ship.

Suddenly, Carth's voice came again on Callista's personal communicator:

"This is Carth Onasi. I'm tracking your position through the Endar Spire's life support systems. Bastila's escape pod is away – you're the last surviving crew member of the Endar Spire! I can't wait for you much longer; you have to get to the escape pods!"

Knowing that she had to hurry, Callista started running.

Eventually, Callista came to a room with a couple of Sith soldiers in it. After defeating them, Carth's voice came through again on her personal communicator:

"Be careful! There's a whole squad of Sith troopers on the other side of that door! You need to find some way to thin their numbers. You could reprogram the damaged assault droid to help you, if you have enough repair parts. Or you could use computer spikes to slice into the terminal and use the Endar Spire's security systems against the Sith."

Looking around, Callista saw a footlocker. Opening it, she found a number of computer spikes and repair parts. Now which way to use?

After a moment's thought, Callista ran across to the assault droid, and activated it in patrol mode. It went through the next door, and shot down the Sith standing there. Callista then ran into that room.

Going into the next room, Callista was confronted by a dark-haired man standing beside an escape pod.

"You made it just in time!" the man said. "There's only one active escape pod left. Come on, we can hide out on the planet below!"

"Who are you?" Callista frowned.

"I'm a soldier with the Republic, like you," the man answered. "We're the last two surviving crew members left on the Endar Spire. Bastila's escape pod's already gone, so there's no reason for us to stick around here and get shot by the Sith. Now come on – there'll be time for questions later!"

Callista stepped into the escape pod, and the man got in behind her. Then, the escape pod shot out of the Endar Spire.

As the escape pod hit the planet below, Callista lost consciousness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Read and review, please!


	2. Chapter Two Taris 1

Rewrite of Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic

Chapter Two – Taris 1  
  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything from it and I'm not making any money from this fic

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Callista was dreaming. At least, she _thought_ she was.

Callista was seeing two people – a woman, and someone wearing a cloak and mask – fighting with lightsabres – Jedi, Callista guessed. She felt that she should know both of them, but couldn't quite place them.

Then, Callista jerked awake to find herself lying on a bed in a dark room with the man from the Endar Spire watching her with... concern?

"Good to see you up, instead of thrashing around in your sleep," Carth commented. "You must have been having one hell of a nightmare." He looked away as he added, "I was wondering if you were ever going to wake up." He looked back at her as he said, "I'm Carth, one of the Republic soldiers from the Endar Spire. I was with you on the escape pod, do you remember?"

"Carth, the one on the communicator," Callista answered. "I remember."

"Well, you've been slipping in and out of consciousness for a couple of days now," Carth replied. "So I imagine you're pretty confused about things. Try not to worry. We're safe... at least for the moment.

"Where are we?" Callista wanted to know.

"In an abandoned apartment on the planet of Taris," Carth explained. "You were banged up pretty bad when our escape pod crashed, but luckily I wasn't seriously hurt. I was able to drag you away from the crash site in all the confusion, and I stumbled onto this abandoned apartment. By the time the Sith arrived on the scene, we were long gone."

"I guess I owe you my life," Callista said thoughtfully. "Thanks."

"You don't have to thank me," Carth replied. "I've never abandoned anyone on a mission, and I'm not about to start now. Besides, I'm going to need your help.

"Taris is under Sith control. Their fleet is orbiting the planet, they've declared martial law, and they've imposed a planet-wide quarantine. But I've been in worse spots.

"I saw on your service records that you understand a remarkable number of alien languages. That's pretty rare in a raw recruit, but it should come in handy while we're stranded on a foreign world.

"There's no way the Republic will be able to get anyone through the Sith blockade to help us. If we're going to find Bastila and get off this planet, we can't rely on anyone but ourselves."

"Why is it so important to find Bastila?" Callista wanted to know. Saying the woman's name felt somehow... weird.

"That smack to your head did more damage than I thought," Carth frowned. "Bastila's a Jedi. She was with the strike team that killed Darth Revan, Malak's Sith master. Bastila is the key to the whole Republic war effort. The Sith must have found out she was on the Endar Spire and set an ambush for us in this system."

"How can one person, even a Jedi, be so important?"

"Bastila is no ordinary Jedi," Carth explained. "She has a rare gift the Jedi call Battle Meditation. Bastila's power can influence entire armies."

"How do you even know Bastila's still alive?" Callista asked.

"I don't," Carth answered. "But Bastila's young and has a powerful command of the Force. We survived the crash landing, so she probably did too."

"So what do you suggest we do?"

"Bastila's going to need our help," Carth replied. "The Sith will be looking for her because of how important she is to the war effort. The whole planet is under quarantine, so if we're going to escape Taris, we'll probably need her help and she'll need ours."

"Any idea where to start looking?" Callista asked.

"There are reports of a couple of escape pods crashing into the Undercity, so that's probably a good place to start," Carth answered. "But it's a dangerous place, so we'll need to be prepared."

"The sooner we start looking for Bastila, the sooner we find her," Callista said. "Let's go."

"Good idea," Carth said. "We can use this abandoned apartment as a base. We have to keep a low profile, though. I've heard some grim stories about the Dark Jedi interrogation techniques. They say the Force can do terrible things to a mind. It can wipe away your memories and destroy your very identity!"

For some reason, Callista felt an odd pang at those words.

"But we'll be okay if we don't do anything stupid," Carth continued. "They're looking for Bastila, not a couple of grunts like us. Alright, soldier, let's move out."

Callista and Carth left the apartment.

As soon as they got outside, they found a Sith patrol hassling a couple of aliens. One of the aliens protested, and was shot down. Spotting Carth and Callista, the Sith patrol immediately attacked them.

After the battle was over, Callista turned to the remaining alien, who thanked them. Callista then asked, "Won't someone come looking for this patrol?"

"I will move the bodies so that it looks like they were killed elsewhere," the alien reassured Callista in his own language.

Once the alien was gone, Callista turned to Carth. "Can we talk now?" she wanted to know. "I'd like to know more about you. After all, we _are_ going to be working together for a while."

"_Me_?" Carth blinked. "Well, I've been a starpilot for the Republic for years. I've seen more than my share of wars... I fought in the Mandalorian wars before all this started. But with all that, I've never experienced anything like the slaughter these Sith animals can unleash. Not even the Mandalorians were that senseless.

"My home world was one of the first planets to fall to Malak's fleet. The Sith bombed it into submission, and there wasn't a damn thing our Republic forces could do to stop them!"

"You're talking like this is your fault," Cally commented. "Like you failed somehow."

"It shouldn't be my fault," Carth replied. "I did everything I could... I followed my orders and did my duty. That shouldn't mean I failed them! I didn't!"

"Them? Do you mean the people of your home world?" Callista asked.

"Yes," Carth answered. "No... no, that's not what I mean. I mean... I'm sorry. I'm not making much sense, am I? You probably mean well with your questions. I'm just not accustomed to talking about my past very much. At all, actually. I'm more used to taking action... keeping my mind focused on the business at hand. So let's just do that. If you have more questions, ask them later."

"Ok," Callista sighed, realising that she wasn't going to get anything else out of Carth, at least for the moment. "I wonder if there's a cantina on this planet," she added thoughtfully almost to herself.

"A cantina?" Carth repeated with a frown. "Why do we want to go to one of them?"

"Because people in cantinas tend to be freer with information," Callista replied. "Besides, I'm thirsty."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Read and review, please!


	3. Chapter Three Taris 2

Rewrite of KOTOR 

Chapter Three - Taris 2 

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it, and I'm not making any money from this fic 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Callista and Carth made their way into the Upper City South, and Callista stopped a protocol droid. "Do you know anything about the gangs in the Lower City?" she asked. 

"The Taris Tourism Board has issued a strong warning to all visitors to avoid the Lower City," the protocol droid replied. "It is a violent and dangerous place you would do well to avoid. May I be of any further service to you?" 

"Not right now," Callista answered. "Then, if you will excuse me, I must continue my appointed rounds," the droid said. And it wandered off again. 

"Well, _that_ wasn't a lot of help," Carth commented. "It just told us what we basically already knew." 

Moving on a little way, Callista and Carth found a couple of bounty hunters harassing an old merchant. 

"Davik says you missed your last payment," the human bounty hunter said. 

"Davik doesn't like you missing payments!" the alien bounty hunter said in his own language. 

"Here - I've got fifty credits!" the merchant cried. "A down payment. That should buy me some time, right?" 

"Sorry, you're out of time," the human bounty hunter said. "Now it's all or nothing. Davik can't have people not paying his debts!" 

"But I don't have that much!" the merchant protested. "How can I give you credits I don't have?" 

"That's too bad," the alien bounty hunter said. "Davik's going to want to make an example of you! You're coming with us." 

"No - help!" the merchant cried. "Somebody help! They're going to kill me!" 

Carth turned to Callista, and whispered, ""I know we have to be careful about drawing attention to ourselves, but are we just going to let them drag this guy off?" 

"Hold on a second," the human bounty hunter snapped. "Looks like we got ourselves a witness here!" 

"Davik doesn't like witnesses," the alien bounty hunter commented. 

"Leave this man alone, or you'll have to deal with me!" Callista exclaimed. She _couldn't_ leave this man to be killed. 

"Guess we have to teach you to mind your own business!" the human bounty hunter sneered. And then, the two bounty hunters attacked. 

"Thank you - I owe you my life!" the merchant exclaimed once the bounty hunters were killed. "Those bounty hunters were going to take me away and kill me! My wife warned me not to take a loan from Davik. Now I can't pay him back. It's not good to owe a crime lord money. He'll just keep sending more bounty hunters after me until I'm dead!" 

"Maybe I can help you?" Callista suggested. 

"You already helped me by saving me from those bounty hunters," the merchant replied. "So unless you have a spare 100 credits to give me so I can pay off Davik, there's nothing else you can do." 

"I'm just glad I could help," Callista said. 

"I'm getting out of here before more of Davik's goons show up," the merchant said. "You should do the same." And, with those words, he ran off. 

As they continued on, Callista turned to Carth. "Is this a good time to ask you some more questions?" she wanted to know. 

"I'm all ears, beautiful," Carth replied. 

"Beautiful?" Callista repeated, frowning slightly. "Isn't that a little inappropriate?" 

"Is there something else you'd prefer I called you?" Carth asked. 

Callista thought for a moment, and then a mischievous look came into her eyes. "How about 'gorgeous'?" she suggested. "I like that better." 

"I might consider it," Carth replied. "What are you going to call me in return?" 

"How about 'handsome thug'?" Callista teased. 

"I like the first part of that," Carth replied. "I'm a little more partial to 'the most handsome pilot in the galaxy'. What do you think?" 

"I'll think about it," Callista said. 

"Well, then, I guess 'gorgeous' will just have to do till then, won't it?" Carth said. "Kidding aside, I bet you're not about to give up on these questions of yours. Are they really necessary?" 

"I would just like to know you better," Callista answered, surprising herself a little. 

"Oh," Carth replied. "Well, if it's an interrogation you wanted, why didn't you say so?" 

Callista blinked. "This isn't an interrogation," she said. "I never said that." 

"No, I was just joking," Carth assured her. "Though you do seem to be full of questions. It's rather refreshing, to be honest. Let me ask you something first, though. I've been going through the battle aboard the Endar Spire over and over since we crashed. Some things just don't add up for me. Maybe you could tell me what happened... from your perspective." 

"I wasn't really in a position to know what was going on," Callista replied. 

"Neither was I, to tell the truth," Carth said. "I was onboard as an advisor for the most part. The battle began so fast, it's anyone's guess as to what actually happened. We lost the ship and a lot of good people... And for what? On the hope that Jedi powers would save us, somehow. Not that Bastila had much of an opportunity to act. We didn't choose that battle, anyway. It got forced on us. Hell, I'm just surprised that any of us are alive to talk about it. Come to think of it, it's more than a little surprising that _you_ happen to be here, isn't it? Just what is your position with the Republic fleet, anyway?" 

"Why?" Callista asked. "Are you accusing me of something?" 

"Not at all," Carth answered. "I just think it's a bit odd that someone who got added to the crew roster at the last minute just _happens_ to be one of the survivors." 

"You'd rather I wasn't?" 

"Don't be ridiculous," Carth replied. "You've more than proved yourself since the crash... we wouldn't have made it this far without you. But still..." 

"Are you implying that _I_ had something to do with the crash?" Callista demanded with narrowed eyes. 

"No, well... maybe. Don't get me wrong, it just seems odd that someone Bastila's party specifically requested to transfer aboard just _happened_ to survive." 

Callista frowned. "Why would Bastila request my transfer?" she wanted to know. 

"The Jedi requested numerous things when they came on board," Carth answered. "Hell, they practically took over the ship, as far as I could tell. Considering your connection to Bastila and the Jedi, whether you know it or not... your presence here seems a little convenient. I'm probably wrong and this is probably nothing, I know. However, I learned a long time ago not to take things at face value. And I _hate_ surprises." 

"What do you mean by surprises?" Callista frowned. 

"I mean I have to expect the unexpected," Carth explained. "Just to be safe." 

"You _do_ know we're on the same side, right?" Callista asked. 

"Look... it has nothing to do with you, personally," Carth replied. "I don't trust _anyone_, and I have my reasons. And, no, I'm _not_ going to discuss them. So can we just keep our mind on more important things?" 

"I consider this important," Callista said. 

"All right, all right!" Carth said. "You must be the most damned persistent woman I've ever met! We'll talk about it... but later. Right now, I just want to get going." 

Callista sighed, and started looking around for some kind of cantina. 

Callista and Carth found a medical facility, and entered it. Callista walked up to the man there. 

"I see from your appearance that you are an off-worlder," the man commented, looking at Callista with a professional eye. "Still, you are welcome here. I'll not have it said that Zelka Forn refused to help somebody just because they weren't a citizen of Taris. Do you require healing or medical supplies? I can treat almost any injury or ailment right here at the medical facility, except the rakghoul disease, of course." 

"Rakghoul disease?" Callista frowned. "What's that?" 

"The terrible affliction that has plagued Taris for many generations," Zelka Forn explained. "It is spread by the rakghouls, horrible monsters that live in the Undercity below Taris' great skyscrapers. Prolonged exposure to the Undercity breeds the disease, and those infected will eventually mutate into rakghouls themselves, becoming mindless beasts that feed on the flesh of others." 

"Is there no cure?" Callista asked. 

"There is no antidote for the disease," Zelka Forn answered. "Though I heard the Republic scientists at the military base here on Taris were close to perfecting a cure. Then the Sith arrived. 

"They overran the military base and now they refuse to allow anyone access to the laboratories inside. The Sith are keeping all the serum for the patrols they send into the Undercity. If I could just get my hands on a sample of that serum, the rakghoul disease could be wiped from the face of Taris forever. But I don't see how that's going to happen." 

"Maybe I could find a way to get my hands on that serum for you?" Callista suggested. 

"I don't see how anyone could get their hands on the serum," Zelka Forn replied. "The military base is crawling with Sith guards. Breaking in there would be a suicide mission. I suppose the Sith patrols in the Undercity might have a sample of the serum on them, if they haven't already used it because of a rakghoul infection. But I doubt a patrol would just hand the serum over. And nobody's stupid enough to attack one of the Sith patrols, even in the Undercity." 

"Hm," Callista said thoughtfully. "I'll be going now, then." 

As Callista started to leave the medical facility, she was stopped by a man standing just inside the door: 

"Psst. You there! Wait a minute. I need to talk to you about the rakghoul serum. I've got an offer for you that you might be interested in." 

"What are you talking about?" Callista asked. 

"There's someone who will pay dearly for the rakghoul serum," the man answered. "His name's Davik." 

"I'll think about it," Callista replied. Though she was pretty sure that she wouldn't take the man up on his offer. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Inside the Upper City cantina, Callista got talking to a Sith soldier who was off-duty. They got along pretty well, and Yun Genda invited Callista to a party before he left. 

"Well, I guess _that_ went well," Carth commented acidly. 

"Oh, don't be so moody," Callista replied with a sigh. "We could well find out some valuable information." 

"From going to a Sith _party_?" Carth sneered. 

Callista shrugged, and turned to go, but was stopped by an obviously rich kid. "Where did you get those clothes?" she asked. "A trash compactor in the Lower City? And where are those drinks we ordered?" 

"Sorry, I'm not your waiter," Callista replied. 

"Careful what you say," Carth whispered. "I get the feeling this spoiled brat could cause us more trouble than she's worth." 

"Why is the help here so incompetent?" the girl demanded. "One word from Daddy and I could get you fired!" 

"I don't even work here!" Callista protested. "How dare you speak to me like that!" the girl snapped. "Daddy's going to hear about this!" And she ran out of the cantina. 

"Oh, great," Callista sighed as she and Carth also left the cantina. 

As they left, they discovered a couple of thugs waiting for them. 

"You need a lesson on how to treat your betters!" the girl announced as the thugs attacked them. 

Carth and Callista easily beat them, and the girl ran off, crying, "Daddy!" 

"I think that we should go back to the apartment and rest before going to this party," Callista commented. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Read and review, please!


End file.
